His Alfred
by Kirinenko
Summary: Arthur nació con un tatuaje especial - las primeras palabras que su alma gemela le diría. Pero Arthur también era mudo así que, ¿cómo sería capaz de encontrarle su alma gemela sin un tatuaje a juego con el suyo? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Teenage Mouse

ID: 109087

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arthur Kirkland había nacido mudo. Muchas personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida parecieron sentir lástima por él, pero Arthur nunca se había sentido mal por sí mismo. Estaba feliz, y no sentía que ser mudo hubiese arruinado su vida.

Pero siempre se preocupó de que su discapacidad afectara a una persona: su alma gemela.

Arthur tenía un tatuaje en los omoplatos que decía _"Arthur, soy yo, Alfred"._ Esas eran las primeras palabras que su alma gemela le diría. Había todo tipo de tatuajes, modelados por el cuerpo de las personas desde su nacimiento, y sin importar lo que estuviese escrito allí, cada uno significaba lo mismo: así era como encontrarías a tu alma gemela.

Pero Arthur era mudo.

Así que su alma gemela no tendría un tatuaje propio.

Arthur se había preocupado por este problema desde que podía recordar. Ser mudo nunca lo había molestado de verdad, excepto cuando se trataba de su alma gemela. Odiaba pensar que este chico, Alfred, estuviese ahí fuera con la piel completamente desnuda, y que los chicos de la escuela lo molestasen por no tener un alma gemela. Alfred seguramente creía que estaba solo en el universo, pensando que su alma gemela había muerto o quizás creyendo que simplemente no era digno de ser amado. Y Arthur se sentía responsable, sabiendo que su alma gemela debía sentirse miserable, todo porque estaba mudo. Arthur amaba a Alfred ya, sabiendo que eran la pareja perfecta y sintiendo lástima por dejarle solo de este modo, y no quería que Alfred fuese infeliz. Quería que supiese que Arthur estaba ahí fuera, esperándole.

Arthur se hizo un Facebook cuando tuvo los quince años, listo para empezar su búsqueda en serio. Cada día, buscaría a nuevos Alfreds, y les enviaría a todos el mismo mensaje:

" _Hola,_

 _Lo siento mucho por molestarte, pero tengo un tatuaje de alma gemela con el nombre 'Alfred' en él. sé que no es exactamente educado evitar mensajes a todos los Alfreds de Facebook, pero, verás, hay un problema que me impide encontrar a mi alma gemela de la forma convencional, así que espero que no te importe que te envíe este mensaje._

 _Soy mudo, así que solo quería ver si había un Alfred ahí fuera que no tuviese un tatuaje de alma gemela. Ya que no puedo hablar, estaba preocupado de que mi alma gemela no tuviese tatuaje y pensase que no tiene una pareja._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Arthur Kirkland"_

Arthur nunca recibió ninguna respuesta, solamente unos pocos mensajes diciendo _"Lo siento, no soy yo. Buena suerte"_

No fue sino hasta que Arthur tuvo dieciséis que finalmente obtuvo un tipo de respuesta diferente, y cuando abrió sus mensajes esa mañana y vio un mensaje tan largo en su bandeja de entrada, no pudo evitar el modo en que su corazón saltó hasta su garganta.

" _¡Hey, Arthur!_

 _Realmente no sé qué decir, estaba tan sorprendido por tu mensaje. ¡Es un poco difícil escribir, estoy tan nervioso!_

 _El caso es que no tengo un tatuaje de alma gemela. Siempre pensé… bueno, como dijiste, pensaba que no tenía una pareja, básicamente._

 _Sé que es una posibilidad remota, y puede había un montón de razones por las que no tengo un tatuaje, pero tenía que responder a tu mensaje y solo… comprobarlo. No sé cómo descubrirlo, pero de verdad me encantaría que hablásemos más._

 _De Alfred F. Jones"_

El cuerpo de Arthur se sentía cargado de energía. Sus dedos temblaban mientras tecleaba la respuesta, y estaba bastante seguro de que podría correr alrededor del mundo y regresar sin sudar.

De hecho, la única razón por la que no se movió del ordenador para liberar su zumbante energía fue porque Alfred F. Jones le había añadido como amigo en Facebook, y Arthur se pasó la siguiente media hora cotilleando descaradamente las fotos del chico estadounidense. Sabía que era un poco espeluznante, pero estaba seguro de que Alfred estaba haciendo lo mismo con su propio perfil.

Se enviaron mensajes el uno al otro todos los días después de eso.

Empezaron con cosas como _"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu película favorita?" y "¡¿Nunca has escuchado The Clash?!"_ pero pronto se convirtieron en mensajes más personales.

" _La gente siempre me trata como si estuviese roto porque no tengo un tatuaje de alma gemela. Y duelo ya bastante sin que todos me miren con tristeza y susurren a mis espaldas"_

" _Sé cómo te sientes, Alfred. Las personas simplemente parecen congelarse y olvidar como interactuar cuando se dan cuenta que soy mudo. Como si fuese de una jodida especie alien y no estuviesen muy seguros de qué hacer conmigo"_

Después de seis meses, Arthur no podía negar que estaba enamorado.

Alfred estaba fuera de su alcance en el departamento de las apariencias, y mucho más amigable y encantador que no podrían ser una pareja. Arthur no quería aumentar sus esperanzas, y era casi codicioso por su parte el querer encadenar a Alfred para sí mismo de este modo cuando el americano posiblemente no fuese suyo, así que Arthur debería dejarlo ir.

Pero parecía que Alfred estaba tan desesperado por tener un alma gemela después de tantos años de estar solo que ni siquiera consideró a Arthur para el puesto. Empezó a enviar más y más mensajes íntimos, sugiriendo un futuro juntos y confesando sus sentimientos a Arthur, que estaba seguro que no podía ser real.

" _Sé que tenemos diferentes gustos y nos gustan cosas diferentes, pero las almas gemelas no siempre tienen que ser idénticas, ¿sabes? No me importaría pasar mi vida contigo, incluso si me regañas acerca de mis gustos musicales xD"_

Arthur no pudo soportarlo más. Alfred obviamente no tenía ni idea de que solo estaba usando a Arthur como un sustituto de alma gemela, dirigiendo años de añoranza y soledad hacia él porque pensaba que Arthur era su única opción. Rompería su corazón, pero Arthur tenía que ayudar a Alfred a entenderlo.

" _Alfred, solo estás diciendo esas cosas porque pensaste que no tenías un alma gemela, y ahora que he aparecido y te he dado una oportunidad, estás dirigiendo todos esos sentimientos hacia mí, los cuales realmente no están ahí. Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Alfred. No estoy siendo melodramático, es solo un hecho. Estoy seguro de que tienes un alma gemela en algún lado, pero no puedo ser yo"_

Hubo una larga pausa, y cuando la respuesta llegó finalmente, la pantalla de Arthur brilló frente al ordenador, haciéndole saltar.

" _He estado ahorrando. Pronto tendré suficiente dinero para tomar un vuelo a Londres para verte. Me gustaría hablar de esto en persona. ¿Está bien?"_

Arthur sabía que era egoísta, pero no podía decir que no, y un mes más tarde, estaba esperando a Alfred en el aeropuerto.

Estaba tan nervioso que pensaba que su corazón quizás se detuviese en cualquier momento, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar tanto que tuvo que buscar un sitio donde sentarse. Se dejó caer en un banco con la cabeza entre las manos, concentrado solo en calmar su respiración agitada por el pánico antes de dejarse invadir totalmente por la tensión.

Alguien le tocó en el hombro y Arthur se levantó, alarmado, ya tan ansioso que el mínimo toque le hacía casi saltar de susto.

"Arthur, soy yo: Alfred. Lo siento por asustarte. Solo soy yo…"

Arthur alzó la mirada hacia los brillantes ojos azules de los que se había enamorado en las fotografías. Eran mucho más impresionantes en la vida real, y tan expresivos que Arthur supo instantáneamente que Alfred no estaba confundido acerca de sus sentimientos.

Alfred alzó sus manos y, para sorpresa de Arthur, empezó a mover las manos lentamente.

" _Te amo. Ni siquiera dudes de eso. No necesito un tatuaje para saber que eres mi alma gemela"_

Arthur asintió, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

" _Te amo también"_ gesticuló _"Gracias… por darme una oportunidad"_ sus manos estaban temblando, así que Alfred rápidamente le tomó entre las suyas, las envolvió alrededor de su cintura y abrazó a Arthur de cerca.

" _Gracias por encontrarme"_ susurró Alfred a su oído.


End file.
